A trash box described in, for example, a non-patent document 1 works in a mechanism such that a cylindrical bag is held in a cassette in the trash box, trashes are pushed down by a hand to a position lower than an arrangement position of a heater, and a lever disposed outside the trash box is manually operated so that the heater melts the bag by its heat, thereby sealingly packing the trashes such as paper diapers and sanitary products one by one separately. Such a trash box has advantages that there is little smell leakage and the trashes in the trash box can be finally disposed of in a sanitary manner since the trashes are sealingly packed one by one.
[Non-patent Document 1] http://www.greenlife-web.co.jp, home page of Green Life, “ELECTRICAL SMELL SEAL-IN TRASH BOX”
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-247401
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2586224
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2586215
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent No. 2543562
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent No. 3287929
[Patent Document 6] Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Hei 3-9302
However, the trash box described in the non-patent document 1 has the following problem. Firstly, in order for the trash to be sealingly packed in the bag, the trash has to be pushed down by a hand to the position lower than the arrangement position of the heater, which is troublesome. In addition, manual work of operating the lever disposed outside the trash box is necessary for packing the trashes one by one after the trashes are pushed down by a hand, which needs a lot of trouble. Naturally, with the increase in amount of the trashes, a work volume accordingly increases, which cannot be said to be efficient.
Further, for home use, a user does not feel it unsanitary to push the trash and manually operate the lever as described above, but if the trash box is installed in toilets of hotels, public toilets of stations, and the like, it is highly possible that a user gets an unsanitary feeling and avoids these works. Therefore, the trash box described above is not suited for public toilets and the like used by general public.
Further, the patent documents 1 to 5 disclose arts in which a film formed in a cylindrical shape in advance is used and each trash is sealingly packed by twisting film portions positioned between adjacent trashes. However, similarly to that in the non-patent document 1, these trash boxes also require the work of pushing down trashes one by one, which is troublesome.
On the other hand, the patent document 6 discloses a sanitary container in which a trash is put between films fed from film feed rollers facing each other and operation sticks are used to bring the films into close contact with each other in portions ahead of and behind the trash. However, the patent document 6 does not disclose any means for bringing side edges of the films into close contact with each other. The two operation sticks disclosed in the patent document 6 cannot bring the side edges of the two films facing each other into close contact with each other while sandwiching a trash. In order to prevent smell leakage, trash boxes of this type use films for sealingly packing trashes, but that disclosed in the patent document 6 cannot prevent the smell leakage.
Moreover, in all of the non-patent document 1 and the patent documents 1 to 5, the trash is sealingly packed only by bringing the film portions positioned around the trash into close contact with each other, so that air remains between the trash and the films when the trash is stored in the trash storage part. If the air remains therebetween, an amount of trashes stored in the trash storage part accordingly reduces, which poses a problem in terms of efficiency of a trash storage amount and increases maintenance frequency.
The present invention was made in view of the above circumstances, and its object is to provide a packaging device and a trash box using the packaging device which is not only capable of disposing of women's sanitary products and paper diapers in a sealed manner but also capable of sealingly packing them automatically, and which includes a deaeration function of bringing films into close contact with a surface of an object for disposal, so that even though the object for disposal is packed by the film, a storage amount of the objects for disposal is not reduced, compared with a case where the object for disposal does not undergo packing processing by a film, and more particularly, which is suitable for installation in toilets of hotels and public toilets of parks, stations, and the like used by general public.